This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the Administrative Core is to provide efficient service to the network, assuming most of the time-consuming jobs of this complex, multi-campus initiative so as to improve the ability of Kansas researchers to compete successfully for NIH research grants. The offices of the Core are in G015/G017 Lied Building at KUMC between the offices of the Director (J. Hunt, 40% effort) and Program Coordinator (P. Terranova, 40% effort). The Administrative Officer, H. Chapman (100% effort) is in charge of day to day running of the core. She and her assistants (M. Miller,100%; A. Zhu, 50%) have prepared financial reports, processed applications for Research Support grants, established committee meetings sites and agendas, supplied accurate minutes, developed symposia and carried out daily communication among the INBRE participants. The K-INBRE Administrative Core oversees the TeleResearch Network. In the Kansas BRIN and K-INBRE we took advantage of the Kansas TeleMedicine Network to create this state-of-the art Network, which facilitates learning experiences and gives researchers access to expertise unavailable locally but available on a state-wide basis. The Network links all ten campuses of the K-INBRE through visual and audio computer-facilitated interactions. The Administrative Core is also responsible for establishing thematic symposia to bring INBRE investigators and trainees together in an annual 1.5 day symposium. This was a popular feature of the Kansas BRIN. The 2006 symposium took place in Manhattan, Kansas. The Core is currently assembling the 2007 symposium, which will focus on cell and developmental biology and will be held in Kansas City. A third major function of the Administrative Core is oversight of competitions for proposals for support of pilot and bridging grants, core facilities, recruitments of faculty in cell and developmental biology, and new investigator Major Starter Grants. Added to K-INBRE resources are substantial contributions from each of the four major campuses and from the Kansas Technology Enterprise Corporation (KTEC). We awarded stipends for 21 outstanding prospective undergraduate researchers (Summer Scholars), made 15 pilot and bridging grant awards, 6 star trainee awards, supported 11 core support and recruitment packages, and awarded 7 Faculty Scholar awards.